


We All Have Our Little Gifts

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme: 'Kenny is getting tutored and in "thanks" he gives Butters a blowjob. They aren't dating and Kenny's really calm about it. Butters may or may not have crush on Kenny, your choice'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Our Little Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa-2009. Title is a reference to an episode of the cartoon "Mighty Max."

Butters is pretty good at explaining quadratic equations; Kenny isn't a particularly dumb kid, but he's been spending an awful lot of time with his girlfriend lately, and figures his parents don't have the money to send him to college, so he lacks much ambition to do well in school. On the other hand, hanging out with Stan and Kyle, and sometimes Cartman is the best part of his miserly existence, and it would suck for all of them to be a year ahead of him, especially Cartman, whom Kenny knows hasn't done any of his own homework since kindergarten. This is what leads Kenny to being tutored in math by Butters.

Butters' wispy hair wiggles as he bobs his head in concentration. "Yep, I think you've got it!" he tells Kenny happily. He begins to put his pencils away in a Hello Kitty case. "Same time tomorrow, then?" 

Kenny nods, but hesitates. Part of him wants to stick around because he knows Butters' folks will invite him to dinner if he's still hanging around by about six. The other part of him thinks he probably owes Butters for keeping him from failing 10th grade math. "What do I owe you?" he mumbles. His trademark orange parka has been retired, replaced by a coat Kyle received from one of his extended relatives that he thought Kenny could find use for. It's butt-fucking-ugly - Cartman made fun of him for a week until Stan kicked him in the nuts - but Colorado gets cold. 

Butters laughs a little. "Aw shucks, Kenny, you don't owe me anything." Kenny studies his profile; Butters is totally blushing, like the time Kenny offered up details of a hand-job his girlfriend gave him when they snuck into the latest "Terrence & Phillip" movie together. It's obvious to Kenny that this is also the association Butters is making, and he suddenly knows exactly how he will pay Butters back for his help.

"Hey, what are you -- hey, Kenny!" Butters squirms as Kenny pushes him back against his bed, still adorned with a spaceship comforter like it was in elementary school. Kenny unzips his pants and grips Butters' cock, and Butters stops protesting and starts moaning. "Oooh, it's all ... leaky," Butters breathes. "T-this must be what your girlfriend d-did, huh?"

Kenny grunts and nods. He looks up to see if Butters is enjoying himself (he is), and also that the bedroom door is locked - best not to potentially compromise his dinner plans by being walked in on by Mr. and/or Mrs. Stotch. 

Butters squirms and grunts and shoves a couple of knuckles into his mouth. Finding himself getting kind of bored, Kenny kneels and begins tonguing Butters' balls. He knows his girlfriend does this when she wants him to hurry up, and he'd much rather be eating mashed potatoes and meatloaf instead of Butters' dick. Nonetheless, he makes it worth the other boy's while. 

He runs his mouth up Butters' boner, licks the head, thumbs the slit, all while Butters ruts against the edge of the bed. He's not an asshole like some of the other guys Kenny's done this to for milk money, doesn't grab Kenny's head or face-fuck him or anything. Butters isn't very experienced, so he comes quickly; Kenny grabs a stray sock peeking out from underneath the bed to clean him off, then wipes his own mouth on the back of his hand. 

Butters has just successfully tucked himself back into his pants when his mom knocks on the door. "Butters, dinner time! Kenny, if you're still around, you're welcome to join us." Success. Kenny stands and regards Butters, not sure what to say or if it's necessary to talk at all.

Butters blinks at him, his face still pink. "Y-you go ahead, Kenny. I'll be right down. Tell my mom to s-save some potatoes for me." Kenny turns and leaves; Butters looks down at his lap. "Wow," he breathes. "I have a boyfriend." Then he heads to the bathroom to wash his hands.


End file.
